1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical contact, and more particular to an electrical contact with the contacting portion formed of two-level layers type by folding up a metal sheet for reducing the cost on base to ensure strength and rigidity of the contacting portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical contact defining blade portion is widely used for power transmission in battery connectors, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,403 issued to Po et al. on Jul. 11, 2000 and Taiwan Patent Issued Number 539270 issued to Chen on Jun. 21, 2003 each discloses a battery connector illustrating such a conventional electrical contact thereof. The electrical contact is punched or cut out from a comparably thick board-shaped metal sheet, and the soldering portion has a same thickness as that of the contacting portion. The thick soldering portion uses a lot of metal sheet and will increase the cost of the electrical contact. Obviously, an improved electrical contact which can reduce the cost is highly desired.